Guys Night Out (guys POV)
by BluePhantom99
Summary: This is the sequel so READ AND REVIEW! Oh and I accidently let Phonix on the loose in this story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey bad news… up until now I've been writing on a trial based word document. So it will be VERY hard to upload stories. BUT does that mean that I give up? NO! I've found a way to write without a word document. It's kinda hard and it doesn't have spell check so. Don't flame me if I start misspelling things. By the way, "****_Comment ca va?_****' is French for, "How are you?" But I loved Blue Diamonds response, ****_'Comment ca va'...does that mean 'comment on story'? Sounds like French anyway. _**

**She cracks me up. Anyway I decided to write the guys POV on the story… well here goes nothing…**

* * *

"Alright, Bye!" called Jinmay as the guys left for their, "Guys Night Out". The guys left the robot.

"Alright so where are we heading first?" Antauri asked.

"ARCADE!" shouted Sparx, Otto, and Chiro all at once. They all ran towards Ma and Pa Shako's Arcade. **(THEY ARE EVIL!) **Chiro immediately went for a flight simulated game.

"The graphics in here are terrible." Gibson said examining the games. **(Tee-hee Lorry came up with that) **Antauri decided to just watch. Soon they got hungry and went to for some hover burgers. Antauri got a veggie-burger while the rest settled for **(coughthingycough) **burgers. Sparx winked at Chiro.

"Hey let's hit the movies next." Said Chiro casually.

"Hmm… well I suppose so, but lets hurry it's 7:30." Gibson went to pay and they left. They finally ran into, "Theodore's Theater". Sparx and Gibson looked at all the different movies. All of the movies were sold out except one.

"I do not think it would be appropriate to watch, "The Decapitated Dead 3"." Gibson said.

"Oh come on Brainstrain, aren't you monkey enough?" challenged Sparx. **(What? I couldn't say man enough for obvious reasons) **

"Fine, but just this one time…" Gibson sighed purchasing the tickets. Meanwhile Antauri and Chiro were grabbing the snacks and drinks.

"So you want 5 Shugga Soda's and 5 small popcorns? Is that right?" asked the cashier.

"Yes" replied Antauri.

"Ok that will be $17.88" replied the clerk handing him the refreshments. Antauri handed her $20 in Shuggazoomian currency.

"Alright, your change is $2.12. Thanks and enjoy the movie." Chiro grabbed the drinks and the change. Sparx and Gibson met them in the lobby.

"Where's Otto?" asked Gibson.

"We thought he was with you." answered Chiro. All of a sudden they heard children's screams of laughter. They looked to the play section and saw Otto chasing a bunch of kids around.

"Otto come on we're going inside!" shouted Sparx. Otto stopped playing and ran over to the rest of the team. Chiro nudged Otto and mouthed some words to him. Otto nodded and took the drinks from Chiro and ran behind a counter.

"So what movie are we seeing?" Chiro said trying to buy time.

"The Decapitated Dead 3…" sighed Gibson.

"Wow… so what in the name of Shuggazoom possessed you to choose that movie?" smirked Chiro.

"All the other movies were sold out" replied Gibson as a man asked for their tickets. Otto ran up to them and handed his ticket to the man also. They took their seats as the movie began. Otto handed everyone their drinks. Chiro, Sparx, Otto stared intently at Gibson and Antauri. Antauri and Gibson each took a sip of their drinks. Gibson looked over to them.

"Why are you… you…" His vision became blurry and he and Antauri passed out on the floor. Sparx, Chiro, and Otto high fived each other.

"YES! Finally, it took a lot of patience but it all paid off. Now we can do the ultimate prank! Come on guys lets go before it gets too dark" said Sparx running down an aisle. He pumped into a cherry red headed girl and spilled his soda on her.

"HEY WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING, YOU STUPID MONKEY!" she screamed. Sparx was too excited to care or recognize who the person was.

"Sorry girl but we have more important things to do than to talk with you!" shouted Sparx as he ran out with Chiro. Otto grabbed Antauri and Gibson and dragged them out of the room.

"They'll pay for messing with me!" she mumbled as she stomped up the aisle. Meanwhile Otto quickly shoved the knocked out monkeys behind a refreshment counter.

"What are you doing?" asked a girl with blue hair (with white tips) and sea foam green skin.

"Oh…Uh… I doing a prank and I need somewhere to hide them" replied Otto hoping the girl wouldn't freak out.

"COOL! I know the perfect place! You can go; I'll hide them" Otto ran to catch up with the others. The girl grabbed a Sharpie and started drawing mustaches on them. All of a sudden a very angry girl ran up to her.

"Hey Charlotte… What's with the monkey?"

"Oh… just a prank"

"Anyway have you seen a red monkey run by here?"

"Yea they ran that way" she said pointing to the left, "Phonix don't hurt the green one though!"

"I make no promises!" she shouted as she left the building.

**_In a different part of a city_**

"Alright here it is…" said Chiro opening the door to the largest warehouse in Shuggazoom. Chiro flipped the light switch and the monkeys stood in awe. Inside all they saw was toilet paper. The entire warehouse was filled, top to bottom, in TP.

"Over 2 trillion rolls of toilet paper all under one roof" Chiro said. Immediately they hauled out as much TP as they could. Their plan: TP all of the buildings in Shuggazoom. They grabbed as many rolls as they could before running to their first building.

"Ready?" Chiro asked. Sparx and Otto nodded. They jet packed around the building leaving trails of toilet paper. Sparx circled the building. Finally they were done and moved on. It was 11:15 when they were finally finished mummifying all of Shuggazoom.

"Well let's get back to the super robot" said Sparx.

**_Meanwhile_**

Phonix watched them finish mummifying the last building. She got an evil plan in her mind. If THEY were responsible for the TP then why not mess with their "job". She set fire to the toilet paper on the building. This was going to be fun!

**_In front of the robot_**

"I feel like we're forgetting something or … or someone…" replied Otto as they entered the robot. The second Sparx entered the room he noticed how beautiful Nova looked. Her fur was glowing and soft. She walked right past him almost seeming to strut.

"So what did you girls do while we were gone?" asked Chiro.

"Watch a movie… and you?"

"Oh…uh… we did… (looks at Sparx who is shaking his head)… stuff…uh… guy stuff."

"Ok… well Goodnight!" she said giving him a peck on the cheek on her way out.

"You wanna know what I don't understand kid?"

"What?"

"Is how she didn't notice that Antauri and Gibson weren't with us…?"

"Yea… I hope there not too mad at us…"

"Antauri? Mad? Nah this will all blow over by tomorrow… I think…"

THE END

Hey because you all have been so nice and loving to me I think all of you out there deserve a present. What's your present? A bonus scene!

Jinmay went down the tubes and out of the robot she looked to the burning city and thought… Wait… BURNING CITY! She stared at the flaming city and saw to figures in the distance. As they came in closer she recognized them as Antauri and Gibson.

"What's going on?...and why do you have marker mustaches on?" Jinmay asked in confusion. Instead of responding the simians continued to keep talking angrily.

"How dare they drug us, draw mustaches on us, hide us in a popcorn machine, and destroy the city…" said Gibson angrily shaking his buttery fist while walking to the Super Robot. Jinmay heard sirens in the background. She noticed a red haired girl running from some cops. Other girls were chasing her too.

"Hmm… so this is guy stuff…"

**The End**

* * *

**Yea my dad told me that he would by me Microsoft Word tomorrow, so I don't have to worry about that getting in the way. By the way I'll be helping RandomWriter97 with her FIRST SRMTHFG story. YAY ANOTHER FAN! Please send her dares through Pm's. It will be like another Dare off and I will be co-hosting it. Oh and yes I let Charlotte in the story, but then Phonix jumped in so she could ruin some people's lives… yea anyways REVIEW!**


	2. READ ME!

HEY! I am helping Randomwriter97 with her New SRMTHFG story. It's like my dare off. PLEASE send Randomwriter97 your dares! PLEASE! She keeps on complaining that no one is giving her any dares. So for the sake of my ears PLEASE send her DARES!

Luv ya

-BluePhantom


End file.
